Changing toilet paper rolls in homes is an unwelcomed task. Standard toilet paper roll holders utilize two cylindrical members with an internal spring allowing the members to compress together. The ends of the members are then inserted into holders which are mounted onto the wall. To change a roll a person must compress the members together to disengage it from the holders. The person then removes the remaining cardboard tube and replaces it with a new roll. The person then has to compress the members together again and reinsert the members into the holder. This process is burdensome. In addition, a person may require additional toilet paper while utilizing the toilet. Standard holders only present one roll and if the toilet paper roll runs out then the person is left without any recourse. What is needed is a paper roll holder which holds more than one roll and provides an easy manner for replacing rolls.